


Betrayal

by the_andy_world (Andy_S)



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_S/pseuds/the_andy_world
Summary: A/N: Hey ya~ This is a lil scenario I did on Tumblr and decided to share it here ^^You can also read this scenario on my Tumblr: https://eldaryandy.tumblr.com/post/172133753975/betrayal-gardiennexleiftan-----“I will die if the Oracle dies…” Gardienne´s words kept replaying in Leiftan´s mind every single second of the passing days……Until this moment.





	Betrayal

“I will die if the Oracle dies…” Gardienne´s words kept replaying in Leiftan´s mind every single second of the passing days…

…Until this moment.

Chaos had invaded the Guard of Eel as Leiftan finally destroyed the Crystal and the Oracle, letting the place corrupt itself as fends on the floor started to appear, engulfing buildings and faelinnes to the non-existence.

The cries, the screams, the rage, the hate, Leiftan heard it from everyone and everywhere as he simply contemplated the masterpiece he created, flying towards the sky with Gardienne in his arms.

“Leiftan, I trusted you…” The girl said to her beloved as blood ran out of her mouth, feeling weaker as each second passed by. She was dying.

The Daemon nothing said. He was too afraid to speak, too afraid of her hating him even more. Too afraid of what she would say to him.

“Leiftan…” She called once again as one of her hands reached his face, making him finally take a glance at her face.

The sight pained him.

Gardienne´s once brilliant skin was now paler, equal to a dead person; her shining eyes were now lifeless as no expression resided in them anymore. She was just like a corpse.

Taking a deep breath, he looked up, avoiding his need to look down again.

“I won´t apologize.” He coldly said. His voice was poisonous to Gardienne, who nothing could do to fix the situation, feeling betrayed and guilty for ever trusting him.

Tears rolled over the girl´s cheeks as she felt her eyes become heavy as time passed by.

“I know…” Where the last words she said before her heartbeat stopped, forever.

Leiftan´s lips trembled as he let go a shaky breath while looking down, towards Gardienne´s face.

His heart ached with pain. It wasn´t supposed to hurt that much, he thought. He shouldn´t have fallen for her. 

Holding her tighter to his body, Leiftan planted a last kiss on Gardienne´s now blue-ish lips, taking one last glace to her face, engraving it in his mind so he would never forget what his revenge did to her.

A single tear fell on the girl´s face.

It was over…

Everything.


End file.
